One Hell of a Man
by Kikucat
Summary: Kagome comes home one night and finds out Inuyasha is cheating on her... with a guy! Inuyasha is... gay? Yaoi! MirokuInuyasha
1. Happy together, right?

**Chapter 1  
Happy Together... Right?**  
  
Lights flashed all around the dark haired girl, as she stood at the bar, pouring drinks. She was tired, hot, and the loud music was hurting her head. Why had she come tonight, when it was supposed to be her night off?  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
She sighed, and turned towards the handsome young man coming towards her. She hated her job. Sure, it was at her favourite club, but it was one thing to go there on a date with a guy, and another thing to work there nine hours a day. At first it had been fun. Now it was torture.  
  
"Hi, Kouga."  
  
Another man came up, and she turned to serve him. She hated all the big fat old men who tried to make a move on her. She hated the smoke in the bar. She hated the uniforms they had to wear. The loud, blaring music they played 24/7... she was sick of it all. I cant believe that I used to sneak out at night to come here! she thought, wiping her hands on her skirt, turning back to the wolf demon in front of her.  
  
"So, where is Ayame?" she asked him, trying to smile.  
  
"She went to freshen up."  
  
"While she's away, you flirt with other ladies, hmm?" Kagome teased him.  
  
He laughed, and sipped his beer. "Honestly, Kagome, I don't know how you can work here! I mean, I like to come once in a while, but—"  
  
"I know." She snapped. "Everyone asks me the same question. I need the money, Kouga! Inuyasha can't pay the rent on his own anymore."  
  
The youkai held up his hands. "Sorry babe! Didn't mean to—" he looked over his shoulder. "Oh, there's Ayame. Later, Kag!" he ran off to meet his girlfriend.  
  
Kagome sighed, and turned back to work. I don't want to complain... my boss is nice, the other workers are nice, and there are SOME good things about working here! She accidentally spilled the drink she was carrying. Damn The manager walked over to her, as she was trying to clean up.  
  
"Hey, Higurashi! You've been working hard, take a break." He smiled at her. "Leave the mess. Cindy will clean it up when she gets back."  
  
Kagome nodded gratefully, and stood up. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Just don't take to long."  
  
The girl grinned, and walked over to the door. She needed fresh air. The club was by a big river, on the edge of town. The water was ice cold, and rushing fast. Kagome walked over to it, and sat down, trying to block out the music that could still be heard behind her. Damn. Maybe I should just quit, and find another job. I mean, how many more days can I take this shit for? she sighed, and lay down on the grass, closing her eyes. Inuyasha had been acting strangely lately. He would take days off his job for no reason, be gone all day, and come home late at night. He would go 'walking' by himself, or go out to lunch with a friend. Sometimes he barely talked to her! What had changed? They had worked so hard to be together. Inuyasha still loved her... didn't he?  
  
**Flashback  
**_Kagome and Inuyasha sat in his apartment, watching TV. It had been a week since Kagome had left her home, and, without anywhere else to go, she was staying at the hanyou's place for now. She wanted to move in with him, but he hadn't suggested it, and she wasn't about to ask him.  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arm around the girl, and pulled her close to him. She sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Lazily, she shook her head, not opening her eyes. "Just tired of watching TV." She yawned.  
  
The hanyou grinned, and flicked it off. "Me to, but I didn't want to say anything. I thought you liked it." He chuckled at the small snort that came from the girl wrapped up in his arms. maybe now I should ask her. Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?" Kagome ran her fingers down his chest.  
  
The hanyou gulped. "K-Kagome... do you want to move in with me?"  
  
She blinked. "How did you know what I was going to ask?"  
  
"y-you were going to ask to move in with me?"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Yup! I want to live with you, Inuyasha."  
  
He smirked, and pulled her even closer to him, laying his head on top of hers. She half turned, and wrapped her arm around his neck, softly caressing the skin there. Inuyasha sighed, stroking her hair, running his hands through her silky curls.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
"Love you to."  
_**End Flashback**  
  
Kagome glanced at her watch. Shit! I should be getting back. she thought. But the air was so fresh, the night so perfect. And she had to be stuck inside all night, washing dishes and pouring drinks. She and Inuyasha had planned to go out for dinner, but when she was called in to work, she had decided that she needed the money more than a night out. Strangely, Inuyasha had not seemed too disappointed.  
  
Getting up, she walked across the parking lot back into the club. Her first reaction would have been to put her hands over her ears, but she was used to it by now. Over at the bar, her partner Cindy was busy talking with some guys, ignoring her work.  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome went over to help her, and to pull her away, back to work. As the two took orders, filled glassed, and basically worked their asses off, Kagome watched the happy crowd, dancing, laughing, chatting... having fun.  
  
What was wrong with her life right now? Or more like, what was wrong with Inuyasha right now? He had been happy, caring, loving, for the first few weeks after she had moved in with him. But... then something had changed. He was gone for most of the night now, and she missed him during the day while she was at work. It seemed like she never saw him anymore.  
  
------------

Sure enough, when she got home late that night, the apartment was empty. Kagome sighed heavily, and went to her room to get changed. She pulled on a tanktop and her pyjama bottoms, and flopped down on her bed to read. _'I guess I will wait up for Inuyasha tonight. We can talk, and—'_ she yawned. _'Well, a little nap wont hurt.'_ the girl flicked off the light, and lay down.  
  
_'I hope Inuyasha comes back soon...'_


	2. oh my god!

Chapter 2

Oh my god!!!

Kagome rolled over in the darkness. what time is it? Is-is Inuyasha back yet? I... I must have fallen asleep... but something had awoken her. I could have sworn I heard voices... Slowly she stood up, and padded softly towards the door. A light was coming from the living room, and as she approached, Kagome heard two people talking.

"Stop worrying so much! I told you, Kagome had to work tonight! She won't be home for another hour, at least."

"But..."

"Stop it!" Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing is going to happen!"

"Ok..."

"Good. Now come here."

There was rustling as the person moved over to Inuyasha, and then silence. Suddenly Kagome heard a soft moan coming from the other room, and she gasped quietly. I-Inuyasha?

Her boyfriend's voice sounded husky. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you to, Inu-kun." The person sighed. "But I wish you would break it off with your girl. It must be horrible for you!"

"Oh, you have no idea. Now here, let's take that off, shall we?"

The other person laughed. "So eager, are you?"

"Hmm... I just can't get enough of your sexy body. You drive me wild."

"I can see that!" the voice was teasing.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. Inu-Inuyasha was... was cheating on her! With who? So that was why he had been so distant lately, and why he stayed out most nights. I should have known. she thought. but then, I never thought he would go to another woman. Not after all we have faced! Slowly she looked around the door frame.

Inuyasha was sitting facing her on the couch, eyes closed, kissing with a smaller figure that he held in his lap. A smaller shirtless figure. A figure that certainty wasn't female.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. The man sitting in Inuyasha's lap had black hair that would have brushed his shoulders if it hadn't been drawn back into a ponytail. His skin was a light bronze colour, and he currently had his arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck.

Said hanyou sighed in content. "Mmm... Miroku..."


End file.
